Some electric motors are “canned” or sealed using a metallic barrier to prevent an environment in which the motor is used from entering into the electrical portion of the motor. Such environments may include a fluid like a liquid or a gas. In running in volatile environments such as higher concentrations of oxygen, the volatile environment must be sealed from the electronics to prevent any sparks from interacting with the oxygen.